


who we are

by gayincestisbest



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Niall, Gay slander, Harry and Niall are dating, Hate Speech, M/M, Teen Niall, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, dad louis, harry and niall are cute and love eachother!!!!!!, louis is harrys dad, teen harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayincestisbest/pseuds/gayincestisbest
Summary: Harry grew up with his mother hating gays, but when his mom leaves he can finally be who he is, with Niall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there i was, sitting at my desk after my algebra 2 midterm thinking of fic ideas and here u go!
> 
> I love comments! Also, thank you so so much for the kudos on my previous work. You can find me at harrysroleindunkirk.tumblr.com 
> 
> love, me.

It didn't take Louis as a surprise when Harry came out. Actually, as Louis recalls he's always known, it was something in the way Harry acted or carried himself or maybe he just knew that Harry was different he seemed smarter, taller, he had a way of caring for others over himself, even at 5. Louis doesn't think this means he's gay but Harry's always been Harry, he watched all the other kids, uncomfortable with how they are, conforming into who they needed to be instead of who they felt to be, but Harry was who he was supposed to be, and if that means gay or caring or compassionate than Louis could accept his son as that. He remembers that when Harry was a kid he would want to play with the blocks and dolls, rarely the cars and Nerf guns. He recalls Harry pouring a fondness over his mother's nail color each week she'd change it, he'd love to walk in his mother's heels and smush her lipstick all over his face, smiling proudly at the red in his teeth, "pretty like muma!" Louis would beam and ruffle his curls. Louis once asked Harry when he was in kindergarten if he had any crushes and Harry lit up with a bright smile and told him "Ben, he's got just the softest hair!" and Louis just smiled and pat his head and whether this was his confirmation or the adoration a 5-year-old doesn't have the concept to understand, he just likes who's nice to him, he doesn't know that sexuality is a bigger deal than it seems at his age. Either way, he'll love Harry no matter how he is in years time.  
  
Harry remembers going to church at a young age with his mom and dad, he would dress up nice in his suit just like daddy's, his mom would put his hair to the side and check to make sure he would brush his teeth, he loved going to church he loved that his mom never made him to to the children's room, but she let him stay with all the grown-ups and listen to the man in the front of the room clapping with the others. Harry loved church because everyone doted on him, they would compliment how cute he was, they would beam at his dimples and congratulate his mom and dad for having such a smart young boy. He loved church because his dad would always take them out for breakfast after, even if it was almost lunch. Harry would always get the waffles and eggs,(stealing bacon from his dad when he thought he wasn't looking -he was, but this was their special bit). Harry could tell you when he remembered he hated church, when he doubted his faith when he called God dead, he wrote it in his journal, the one he doesn't go into, the one so hidden, hiding his secret he hopes mom will never find. It's the one where he confessed he was gay, the one where he admitted praying to God every night to take away the sinning thoughts he learned in church. He knew being gay was wrong, his mom believed this, being so was an abomination, Hell was Harry's punishment. Harry had wrote in his journal after his mother called his best friend Niall "that fag," after he came out, the same Niall that had a flowing Irish accent, the same one that had the loud laugh and the colored blonde hair that fitted him better than he fit his dimples, he wrote, in spite of his mother, for her so that if she should ever snoop and find the journal "Fuck church, they're singing and it's not even worth it. In the choir, there's the whores, liars, scumbags, and the dirt. You told me God was the answer, when I ask him for things there is no answer, God is cancer." From that point on Harry hated church and a little bit of himself and who his mom was. 

Harry's mom left Louis when he was younger, he can't remember when maybe around twelve, she never told him why he just came home from school one day and she was gone, his father broken hearted on the couch. She left and moved to the states with another man, which Harry soon learned after her leaving, and she talked to Harry all the time, and she made sure to promise him that it wasn't his fault, she loved him, her favorite boy. She even would have him come visit, loving to have him with her in the states, gives him a change of scenery, but after Harry came out a few years later, a tough phone call, but he was ready, he loved who he was and it took the time to get to that point. His mom was quiet on the other end, he was expecting a yell or a "how could you do this to me," but was quiet, just quiet. She was careful with her words, she was his mother, she didn't accept him but she was his mother and always would be, she gave birth to him, how could she stop being his mother?. The situation wasn't a matter of "I don't understand," it was his mother rejecting him, she told him that he was wrong, that being gay in his generation was cool, she said that their relationship would never be the same, it was never "you're gay, I get it, I don't respect it." But it was really "You're straight, you're trying to be something else and I feel sorry for you." and that messed up Harry for a long time.

But Louis accepted him with open arms, telling him that he loved him and nothing would change. And, Harry and Niall have become close over the last few weeks when they were partnered in math for the study guide for the upcoming final, Harry would think it would be weird hanging out with Niall again, after dropping him so quick after his mother told him too, but it wasn't, he had no need to stress over things when he was with Niall, he somehow understood without ever being told to do so. So there Harry was, over at Niall's house working on the paper, his parents weren't home, both working doubles in order to support the large family. The two boys came up with the system to do every other three problems and at the end of the page comparing answers to fill in the blanks. "So, gay huh?" Niall broke the silence between the two, "yeah, exciting news, I know." Harry continued working, Niall was the only one he's told, he really trusts him. And, Niall can relate, not to mention the close relationship the two now share. "I always knew, just saying-" he paused before opening his mouth "you ever kiss a guy before?" Harry looked up setting down his pencil, "no, but I have kissed Heather Hodes. Trust me, if I wasn't gay before the kiss, I definitely was after." Niall let out a good laugh, "Heather kisses everyone! I'm surprised you haven't gotten herpes from her." Harry let out a small laugh with him, "what about you? Have you kissed a boy before?" Niall shifted from the hard chair bringing his leg up and resting his arm on it, "who do you think you're speaking to?" "Oh really?" Harry challenged, raising an eyebrow "who?" Niall gave a wicked smile as if he was waiting for the question, he lent in close to Harry and looked around, as if they weren't the only two at his home, "You know Jack Roster, plays footy?" Harry nodded, "course," Niall smiled again, looking Harry in the eyes, "gayer than a priest." Harry lent all the way back until his back hit the chair, "no, fucking, way." Niall gave a proud smile, "but, I thought he was dating Roth?" Niall faltered, "well, yeah. Although he said that they've never had sex and I believe him, he's got the inexperience to show it." Harry piercing what he heard together in his head, his mouth opening in shock, "you've fucked him!" Niall gave a cocky smirk back, "well, what can I say?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Harry came out to his mother he regretted it for a while, but where he was now in Niall's room on his bed, making out with the stereo playing softly in the background he wouldn't trade it for the world. Niall was on top of Harry pulling on his shirt to take it off, breaking the kiss. "Wanna suck your cock, been kissing for weeks," and sure, Niall was right but Harry had never done anything like that and panic set in his body, "I haven't, like, it's not, I di-" Niall cut off Harry stumbling around in his words, "It's okay Haz, seriously, I wouldn't make you do anything you weren't ready for, I just wanna suck your pretty cock." Harry was hard just thinking about it, "okay, yeah, I guess." Niall gave him a soft smile, "good, wasn't gonna take no for an answer." Niall kissed down Harry's body, stopping at his pec to give a hickey, unbuckling his belt in the process. "I like this, being in charge for once, of course when we start to fuck you gotta do it, only like to take it in my ass, getting hard thinkin' 'bout it-" he was playing with Harry's cock through his boxers, getting him fully hard, "getting fucked all nice and hard, can feel how big you are." Harry was bucking his hips at Niall, "fuck, you're good at that. The dirty talk, and the touching." Niall gave a little chuckle, pulling down his boxers, his cock springing out to his stomach, pre-cum bubbling at the tip. Niall grabbing the tip and swirling his thumb around it, Harry taking in a sharp breath, "you're so big, can imagine you stretching me out, I can feel the burn from here." Harry moved into his touch, Niall moved down on the bed in front of his cock, smiling at Harry one last time in an attempt to calm him before he put the tip of his cock in his mouth sucking along the foreskin. Harry groaned, bucking into his mouth, Niall bringing him deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down giving a moan before popping off. "Taste so good, you're doing so good," going back to his cock, Niall brought one hand to his balls rolling them in one hand, looking at him through hooded eyes, "oh, God, Niall." Harry was moving, squirming around in the pleasure. Niall came back up before swirling his tongue back down his shaft, "fuck, fuck, Ni, shit," Niall moved at a quicker pace knowing that Harry was close, "Niall, I'm gonna, I'm, gonna cum," Harry suddenly saw stars and let a sharp groan out his mouth, Niall kept his mouth still while Harry bucked into his mouth and shot his stream of cum into his mouth, swallowing all the cum in his mouth and giving a quick lick to get the leftover on his tip, before climbing back up next to Harry, who was pulling his boxers back on. Harry gave Niall a small kiss on the lips and leaned into him as a cuddle, the room still and quiet besides Niall humming in and out to the radio, both boys close to sleep Harry announced, "yeah, definitely gay." And Niall doesn't think he's smiled harder.

Over the last couple of weeks the two boys were inseparable, spending all of each others time at each others house, whether it be to study or talk in the quiet spaces between cuddles or even to suck each others cock. Harry liked sucking Niall's cock and sure, Niall liked it too, but Niall definitely liked being submissive and being taken control of so Niall did most of the cock sucking, not that he or Harry would ever complain. Niall loved when he would be kissing Harry and he would push his head down and tell him "go on, suck me off," he truly loved the heavy cock in his mouth, the weight of being full all over, his mind numb with Harry moaning, telling him what a good boy he was being, Niall thinks, he really likes Harry, always want's to be a good boy for him. Harry's learned to last longer, and to keep a stronger hold, he doesn't want Niall thinking he's that good, but, God, he so is. He know's where to touch and tug and suck and Harry just fucking loses his mind over it. Harry was currently running upstairs with Niall in tote, holding his hand, laughing, his thick curls bouncing each time he hits a step. Louis, his father in the kitchen watching the two boys with a quick glance, happy for his son, thinking of him now to before when his mother was around, smiling he turns his head back to the carrots he was peeling and chopping and his laptop open with the document his boss sent over.  
Harry pushed Niall down on his bed, his legs laying over the side, Harry quick in pulling off his shorts, (he had footy practice today) and pulling his cock attempting to bring it to attention. "So good at practice today, loved watching you. Been wanting to do this since you pulled the ball from Chris, you see the look on his face?" Niall shook his head with a soft groan, "n-no," Harry let a breathy laugh go, "he couldn't believe it, he's a proper dick too," he let out before taking Niall in his mouth halfway, Niall opening his legs further, pressing his hand into Harry's curls pushing down slightly, Harry going with the pressure of his hand, drawing him to his orgasm. 

"Niall you staying for dinner? I make a mean stir-fry!" Niall looked up from the last step while putting on his shoes, "oh, no thanks Mr. Tomlinson. I gotta get home for dinner, my moms makin' a roast, but next time I promise," he let up with a smile and Harry walked him to the door, giving him two small pecks before letting him out shutting the door behind them, "wish you could stay," Harry gave a small smile "me too, but mom's been workin a lot this past week, I haven't really seen her," Niall shuffled his hand through his hair, "thanks for the, uh, you know," Harry gave him a little laugh, pushing his shoulder "anytime, see ya at school." Harry watched Niall down the stone stairs with crossed arms, it was quite cold out and he was without shoes, making sure Niall crossed the path safely giving him a last wave before he was out of sight, moving back inside the warm home, taking a deep sniff of the air. He moved into the dining room, off the kitchen sitting down next to his dad who had set his plate for him, "Niall seems like a nice lad," Louis giving his son a side glance, watching him freeze slightly, pushing a pea around his plate, "yeah, he's um, pretty great," Louis hummed, ate another fork full taking a sip from his glass, "you lot official yet?" Harry stood still, "dad," he whined, turning pink,"I'm just asking! pure curiosity for your old dad," Louis chuckling at his son's embarrassment. "I don't think so, he hasn't been talking to anyone else but we haven't had a boyfriend boyfriend talk," Louis gave his son a smile, patting his hand, "you should do that soon babe, don't want anyone coming in and stealing him," he stood up taking the plates to the sink leaving Harry at the table, "I'm gonna go get my pants on for bed, door's open," and left for the master bedroom. Harry thought about Niall being with someone else and it hurt him, he doesn't think Niall would do that but his dad was right, he needs to do that fast. He shuffled into his dad's room, Louis in bed already, glasses on reading on his laptop, "goin' to bed, 'night dad," the two kissed cheeks, "love you," Louis called as Harry shut his door, calling it back. When Harry was in bed he couldn't help but think that Niall maybe had different thoughts of what this was, was it fun, or did he have genuine thoughts for him? He sent a quick text to Niall telling him goodnight and Niall text it back immediately and that sent a buzz through Harry's whole body, and maybe he didn't need anything official because as long as he has right now, as long as he had tonight, that's all he'd need.

Okay, fuck whatever Harry said earlier about not needing anything official because right now all he can see is Niall talking to Jack and he really just wants to punch him, and sure they're on the same team but he knows that they fuck, or did, he doesn't really know anymore. They could be talking about the game next week but the way Niall is laughing isn't just from Jack saying "be here by 5!" or whatever, no Niall is enjoying the bullshit that is coming out of Jack's mouth, and Harry can't take it, and was it a little over dramatic when Harry walked by and ignored Niall when he said "hey, Harry-" "Harry, Harry!" with furrow brows because he walked right by him, like, he knows he heard him but, he ignored him and that gave Niall a little sharp tug in his stomach.

"Leave me alone Niall," Harry shot at him when Niall asked what was wrong, "was it something I did? I can't fix it if I don't know," Niall was generally upset over this, he really liked Harry and he didn't want him mad at him. "It's just, why were you talking to him, Jack, I mean," Niall got really quiet after this, almost like he'd rather Harry be mad at him than ask him that, "I can't tell you, he said not to tell anyone," and this made Harry mad, he felt the anger boil in him, he lent in close to Niall and whisper-yelled "yeah, and I'm sure that he told you not to tell anyone he likes it in the arse but you were quick to brag to me," and he stood up and walked out the door with the bell before Niall could even respond, and he heard him call out his name but it was so faint he thinks he could've imagined it. 

Harry went to Niall's house that night, only to apologize for how he was acting earlier, he thinks he was out of bounds, it's not like he can't talk to Jack they're not official, how does he even know they were doing anything bad? They were just talking, he really was a little crazy but he also just really really liked Niall. When Harry walked up to Niall's house he saw someone's car there, that wasn't his mom or dads, and when he saw Jack, leaving Niall's house, he suddenly thought he was no longer crazy, Jack was fixing his hair and fixing his pants and he knew what happened and he really feels like he can't breathe. Jack told him hi and Harry gave one back but he ran into the house, up the stairs and into Niall's room who was standing in boxers over his dresser pulling on a shirt, "why-" he asks trying to catch is breath, "why was Jack here?" Niall takes into account of how he looked, "it's not how it looks, promise," Harry closed his eyes, he could feel his heart beating, "then tell me why," Niall moved to grab Harry who dodged the touch, "I can't I'm sorry," and Harry exploded, "what are we even doing? I want this, Niall. I want us, I want you and me and what we have. I want to be with you, I like to be with you, I like how you make me feel, I like that you make fun of me, I like that you always make me laugh, I like that you made me feel like me when I didn't for a long time, I want to be with you, Niall, I love you." And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't really teary-eyed at the end, and this is the vulnerability that got Harry shut down last time from his mother, and if Niall did the same Harry doesn't think Harry would be Harry again, and Niall doesn't believe what he's heard, Niall is standing, frozen with his eyes wide, the "I love you" on repeat, the room is quiet, Harry swears he can hear the clock in the kitchen ticking from where he's standing.

Niall knows he hasn't said anything back, he's never loved anyone before, and what he feels for Harry is a lot more than "I like you," but he can't say something he's not sure of. He loves that Harry trusts him, he loves that Harry feels safe and happy with him, but he doesn't know if he loves Harry. Niall blinks and looks down, "I can't say that back, I'm sorry," he can visibly see Harry deflate from where he's standing and that's not what he meant, not at all, so he makes quick steps over to him and holds him and looks at him, "I didn't mean it like that, wanna be with you too, Haz. Just, don't know if I love you yet, I'd love to be with you," and Harry feels like the Grinch for a moment because he felt his heart grow three times the size, he pulls Niall into a kiss, and if someone had been directing his life a movie, this would be the kiss that was shown by going around them in a circle some cheesy music behind them, maybe even special effect hearts popping around them. Harry pulls them to the bed where they both sit on their knees on the bed in front of each other, Harry lifting Niall's shirt, knocking him down pulling off his boxers, Harry does the same to himself, Niall breaks the kiss to get to his cock, where Harry stops him, "no, no, wanna fuck you," and Niall can't believe what he's heard, it may be embarrassing but he's almost blown his load just hearing Harry say that. Niall grabs the lube he keeps in his bedside drawer, foregoing the condom, he knows they both are clean, he hands it Harry and bends in front of him, doggy style giving Harry his whole. 

At first Harry is a little overwhelmed, but he knows that Niall is okay with slow and steady and he's there to help if he needs it, he rubs the lube on his fingers and on Niall's pink hole, giving him a shudder, before slowly slipping in his middle finger he knows the "rule of three before we get freaky" pumping his middle digit in and out the tight hole, trying to loosen him before trying to add another has Niall already rocking on his knees in front of him, his moans slipping out of his mouth, he feels he can add another and does, Niall feels a whole lot tighter and he expresses this to him, making sure he's okay, and Niall gives back an "oh just wait till your balls deep in it," and Harry scissors his ass hard giving a hard groan from Niall. When Harry gets this third finger in him he feels a lot more stretched than before, doing a little more he feels is safe to put his cock in him, and pulls his hand from Niall, who moans at the empty feeling, Harry rubbing the lube over his cock and Niall he puts his cock against his hole, Niall pushes back to him and whines, "gonna put it in now, be good for me," and pushes in slowly, and Niall gives a groan like he's never heard, he's only got the tip in him and he feels so full up, Harry's big cock filling up wall to wall. Harry keeps a steady pace, going deeper, checking with Niall each time he does so, stilling for a second and rocking his hips with Niall. When Harry is fully in Niall he feels like he's on top of the world, he is literally balls deep in the man he loves, Niall moans and starts to rub his cock while his boyfriend stimulates his prostate, Harry's the first one to tell Niall he's close, Niall nods in agreement and Harry moves faster at a deeper pace, before stuttering at a stop holding his hips still while he cums, Niall follows after and pulls himself up to Harry who's laying down breathing hard. The to cuddle in silence then Niall speaks, "he wants to come out, he came over here to fuck but I told him no, I met someone else, and he left in a huff," Harry furrows his eyebrows but then remembers Jack was there, and nods he apologizes for how he acted and Niall gave him a loud hush.  
  
It's been almost a month since then, Niall's got his license and his parents surprised him with a car it's not much but it's running. He drives himself and Harry to school and each morning they can have a make out in the back lot, which is great. 5 till the warning bell they both get out and start to walk, tightly holding each other's hand. They part at the second set of lockers, each going in a different direction they share a quick kiss on the lips, Harry whispering a "love you," Niall pulling back to smile, his cheeks pink biting his lip "love you too," the two walk in the different ways, hands holding until they fall and Harry can't stop thinking about Niall, and Niall can't stop thinking about Harry.


End file.
